


Under the Sheets

by scrapbullet



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Multi, because kiri is fecking awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Darwin stifles a laugh.</i>
</p><p>Porn porn pooooorn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Sheets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kairin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairin16/gifts).



Hank is salt-tang against his lips, tacky wet heat as he grazes his lips along the arc of pale throat, up, up, sucking bruises that burst purple black and copper beneath the epidermis. Below that, the chest rises and falls, frenetic, enticing, and Darwin ducks, impulsive, to drag the flat of his tongue over a nipple. Worrying it between his teeth he listens; hears the hitching groan, the stuttering breath, and sucks until the nub hardens, sweet in his mouth.

“He likes that,” Alex says, sprawled across the bed, swagger and desire and palming his cock as he watches. “You’re a slut for it, aren’t you Hank?”

Words stick in Hank’s throat. Darwin hums – eyes Alex with amusement, mischief, mischief – kissing down, down, kissing weeping cock, slit seeping, Hank groaning; Darwin lascivious, sucking smooth flesh over hard steel. Hank trembles, arches, climaxes. Darwin savours the taste, rolls it on his tongue, and when he slides it into Alex’s mouth they share the flavour; bitter, thick, Hank panting.

“ _I want to taste you_ ,” as Alex pushes Darwin down, strokes him, tonguing skin burnished warm.

Darwin stifles a laugh. Hank rumbles, fingers playful, and as Alex swallows down cock fat and mouth-watering the sun sets.


End file.
